poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Later that night/FIRE!!
Here's how the group share their stories and how the firefly fire goes in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. Sora Takenouchi: Come and get it! wearing chef hat and she's rolling a cart with food on it Brian: Dude, why are you giving us chili? This is what you guys even eat? Sora Takenouchi: Yes. Willy: You better not be planning on feeding that to the equines, they don't eat meat. Sora Takenouchi: Oh I'm not, I've get some salads for them. And for you audits; seafood. Ronald McDonald: Is there any bacon double burgers? Sora Takenouchi: him a plate with a bacon double burger Knock yourself out. a bowl of chili Carver: Girl, you sure do like that chili Sora Takenouchi: I know. Tai Kamiya: gorging down all the chili on his dish Pepper Clark: Wow, he really loves chili. Minka Mink: He is the leader of the DigiDestined after all. Ash: Hey Serena, give us some poke-puffs over here! Serena: down some plate Here you are. grabs one and munches it down Ash: burps I feel better already! Pinkie Pie: Now yer' talkin'! Ash: Serena! Give us another one over here. Sora Takenouchi: the 2 a whole bunch of poke-puff Here, this'll cover ya for a while. You really like my poke-puffs 2 starts drinking down tons of oil Sora Takenouchi: up to the equines for all of you herbivores, salads of different kinds. Applejack: Thank ya' Sora. Ash: drunked Wow! That was really insane. Ya know? hiccups Sora Takenouchi: up to Tino and give him 2 hamburgers with fries, chili, and a drink Here you are Tino, 2 hamburgers with fries, chili, and a drink. Tino: Thanks Sora, they look tastier than before. Sora Takenouchi: Well, the answer is quite interesting, you see. Bonnie: while Sora speaks Kari Kamiya: I really love those Poke Puffs. Scootaloo: Hey May, you okay? May: Sure, just doin' fine Scoots. Hiccups Scootaloo: You don't sound good. Dawn: Don't so... frickin'.... sill..... falls over and passes out Sora Takenouchi: Oh Gosh, I better see to him. Tino Enjoy. leaves Cadance: Hey, I think we should Tino join us. Twilight: Sure. Hey Tino, how about you come sit with us? Tino: Really? You don't mind? James: Naw, come on over here. get up and start heading over Tino: Thanks. We could use some company. Thomas: Then you should join us then. Vinny: Yeah. come up to their spot Tino: a seat Thomas: You're eager to get to Lyoko, aren't you? Tino: What makes you say that? Zoe Trent: You've had you muzzles in that book for the whole trip. Tino: Well, yes. Sunset: Why, my love? Tino: It just, there's something up. Brian: What do you mean? Tino: Well in this portion of the journal, it's talking about the human virtual named Aelita. She was tracked down by XANA, an autonomous and sentient malevolent and rogue artificial intelligence/multi-agent system who also dwells within the supercomputer whose goal is to take over the real world. But then turn the page, it cuts off. It's like there's a page missing. Twilight: Stu A page missing? A page missing?! What kind of crazy book is this? Where kind it possible be? Tino: I'm not sure, but it's not a big deal. What's important is that we find the city. Anna: Of course, I mean it's not just Lyoko. It's also about your cousin. Tino: Yes. Cadance: Indeed, I always had wonder about your cousin. Who he was and what he was like. Bubbles: Likewise, I wanna see your cousin too. Tino: Yuna's mane I know you do, Bubbles. Lor: I just wanna hear his voice. Twilight: Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting his friends too. Sunset Shimmer: I hope that Tino's cousin is still there. Shining Armor: I bet he is kiddo. Stephen: Imagine, the first great city of Equestria. It will be our greatest find yet. Tish: All the treasures we could find! Ash: And maybe a lot of poke-puffs! Serena: Poke-puffs? smiles really? Ash: Hey, I can dream. Mako: You and your poke-puffs. Remember where you won that contest and got that whole train full of poke-puffs? Ash: I know but still! Misty: It was quite the adventure we had, and we got back our poke-puffs in the end. Tish: Well poke-puffs are treasure to you. Carver: Tish, how do well know you won't try and take all the treasure for yourself like you did when you used our game of pudding ball? Tish: Yeah, I remembered. We want to win because we want the prize so bad. Cera: Aw please, if y'all want ta know about findin' treasure. I remember when me, our tree-stars, and my comrades once find a trainload of tree-stars in the old mine in our old home. Rainbow Dash: Who could forget about that one? Apple Bloom: So how'd it go? Thomas: Well, we had just finished one of our loads when the caboose goes rolling away. Ash: We done chase the caboose till it went into' an old mine. Petrie: We knew we had ta' git' the caboose back so we went into' the mine. Ducky: We then came up to a 3-way switch so we had to split up. Littlefoot: In the tunnel where me and Cera were in, we came up to some old cars with tarps over them. So I took a look and there was 4.5 million pounds of purest gold. Misty: After we found the caboose, we took it and the gold out of the mine. Blossom: Boy howdy, that ther' gold was sure something'. We got at least $90,000,000 outta it. Brian: Wow, $65,000,000? That's quite a find. Buttercup: Aye, it is. Minka Mink: Oh, I'm so jealous. Elsa: It reminds me of the time where' we were' helpin' John Reid and Tonto stop Cavendish, Cole, and Fuller. Brian: Yeah, good old times. we see the group putting up tents and setting up sleeping pads Vinny: It's nice and sturdy. Brian: Hey, Buttercup. You're going to sleep? Buttercup: I sleep punch. And here. blindfolds You don't wanna know how I sleep punch. Sunnil: on a blindfold and lies down on his pad I don't wanna know either. Todd: struggling to put up her own tent but she's having some trouble Anna: Todd struggling Hey, can I help you Todd? Todd: Yes, Anna. Anna: over and starts pitching Todd's tent Dana: up to her pile of books and she stack them up like a house and boxed herself in and goes to sleep Misty: to sleep but is awaken by Myron's snoring Oh what the? Myron: loudly Misty: a giant cork and puts it into Myron's mouth Myron: spits it out SPIDERS! up a train car in his sleep and starts hitting it on the ground SPIDERS!! Misty: No, Myron, no, Myron, no, Myron, no, Myron! Wake up! It's me, Misty! Myron: hitting several times, he then goes back to sleep Vinny: Wanna sleep with me? Misty: Okay. when his foot steps on the ground Myron: SPIDERS! up the train car, runs over to SpongeBob, and smashes him repeatedly with the train car Misty: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! goes back to sleep Vinny: You okay?! Misty: No. Blossom: BUGS!!!! up a flatcar, runs over to Myron, and smashes him with the flatcar BUGS!!! Myron: AAH! TAH! OW! BA! YAW! OOF!! OW!! OW!! OW!! Bubbles: BUGS!! and goes back to sleep Brian: Can we please sleep now? Buttercup: Alright, lights out. off a lamp on, everyone is fast asleep as we hear Pepper Clark and Rainbow snoring loudly the five teenage kids from before come up to the camp and start scoping around it, the pink haired girl goes through Tino's stuff and she sees a picture of him and his parents Bonnie: yawns teenage kids see her and race off Bonnie: horn lights up as she walks past Pepper Clark Pepper Clark: her sleep and then I say, "Hey man, why the long face?" snores Bonnie: behind a rock the glow from Yuna's horn attracts a swarm of fireflies Bonnie: What the? the flies buzzes around her Bonnie: Hey! Shoo! swings around a cloth Go away! Shoo! GET OUT OF HERE!!! cloth then touches one of the flies and catches fire! HOLY MOONSHINE!! several flies sets some tents on fire Bonnie: up to the giant swarm fling in Fire. then takes off running WAKE UP!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!!! WAKE UP!!!!! Applejack: up instantly Spike: Huh? Pepper Clark: up NO! I DIDN'T DO!! I WAS FRAMED!!! Clement: his head Snowdrop: Huh? Tino: Bonnie? Korso: Bonnie, zip your yip-yap and go back to.... stops sleep? tents are on fire now and now the fire is a huge blaze Sora: We need to get this fire out!! Elsa: to put it out with her ice blasts but each blast evaporates when they hit the fire Anna: Can't you put this out?! Elsa: I can't lay out a layer thick enough, it's evaporating too fast! Anna: What's that mean? Elsa: The fire is too intense! Hamburglar: Let's get out of here!! Todd: He's right. Come on! MOVE IT!! MOVE IT!! MOVE IT!!! starts to race away and then start crossing the pathway Alex: Dad, look out! Rick: Whoa! on the flatcar as everyone drives onto the pathway, some of the kerosene canisters in the camp are on fire and then they explode! bridge starts to shake Sunnil: Is it just me or is the pathway shaking? fall suddenly, Steam Driller starts sliding back as his wheels spin Myron: HELP! HELP! I'M SLIPPING BACK!! starts bumping into other engines and vehicles, causing them to slide back too Dawn: What's going on? May: The pathway, it's making us go the wrong way!! Max: Wrong way! the back of the pathway starts to collapse as the whole convoy slides back and then the bridge slams on the cliffside but the convoy continues sliding back Max: Ah! Whoa! drives his claws into the ground, trying to slow down. Raj: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crash! Korso: Alright, who's not dead? Sound off. Everyone: groaning Serena: My leg! come there to help Serena Serena: Ash Thank you, Ash Ash: You’re welcome, Serena Minka Mink: groans the engines' and other vehicles' headlights come on Thomas: Man that was crazy ride. Twilight: Yeah! Applejack: Likewise. Rainbow Dash: Oh, my head. Clement: Oh. Bubbles: Ah Penny Ling: Are we dead? Blythe: No, I don't think so. Ironhide: We've landed in something soft. Mucker: the ground Hmm. Pomith ash. We seem to be in the base of a dormant volcano. Sora: a flare It just keeps going. Morley: Maybe that's our key outta here. stops Sora: I don't think so. Mimi: Apparently, the rocks has solidified in the boles of the sewer, simply blocking the exit. Applejack: Hold on, are you sayin' this sewer can blow at anytime? Lola: What? No! The only way for that to happen is if there was an explosive force of great magnitude. Sora: In that case, don't try and set off an explosives. Tai: Maybe we could blow the top off of this thing, and get a passage way to the surface. Korso: Sounds good, what do you think, Tino? response Tino? Tino? Misty: That's odd, where are Tino? Sunset Shimmer: No, Tino! Brock: Sunset Shimmer, calm down. Ash: I’m sure Tino will be okay. Sunset Shimmer: No, he won’t Ash! We got to find Tino! He’s my boyfriend, he means everything to me! He could be hurt or somehow. Korso: Sunset Shimmer’s right, we got to find Tino, before we find Lyoko. Alright let’s go! Dana: right! else is laying on the ground, with a cut on his shoulder the a group of five teenage kids appear again Tino: Ah! kids are examining Tino Tino: Please don't hurt me! Girl: He’s hurt! Alright, calm down, just let me heal you didn’t move, the girl used her hand to heal his injury Tino: looks at his shoulder, and it was healed Wow. You healed me. Thank you. I…how…..could I ever…...repay you. girl smiles at him the engines and other vehicles roar into life, and the kids race away Tino: Where are you going? Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes